The Ghosts Of The Forgotten Spring
by ArkoseAnna
Summary: Every game has it's origins. The Games are more than a punishment, they are a reminder of when the Districts created their own downfall. Join thirteen Districts and children as they fight for their respective freedom; 2 years before the event called the Hunger Games came to be. An event lost to history that still affected Panem 77 years later. SYOT OPEN.


**Trial Notes**

**Top Secret**

**17th July 2130**

_Upon July 16th, 2130, the District rebels crossed the threshold drawn by President Jazon Snow himself. By doing so, they have not only broken a total of seventeen laws but declared direct war upon the Capitol of Panem. Henceforth, this has triggered a law that frees the constitution of Panem from any blame in order to put a stop to the issue by all means necessary._

_While President Snow has ordered an attack on the rebels as well as the evacuation of Capitol citizens of the targeted zones, he wishes to end this with the lowest number of lives lost._

_This method will be called Trial #1._

_Attached you shall find a list of thirteen rebel leaders, the most wanted members from each of the thirteen Districts. Under each name is a chosen child who is not only related but close to each rebel. These children have been proven to be vulnerable and have currently been taken, prisoner. These children will be placed within an undisclosed location where they will be forced to fight to the death. The children will be released if the rebels surrender. If not, all children shall perish._

_President Snow assures that this way will lead Panem to victory and assure the future survival of Panem as we know it, losing fewer lives than if the war was to be won through battle._

_Preparations shall begin immediately._

_Furthermore, this document is classified and is to be treated as such._

* * *

The hovercraft pass above the thick canopy of trees that seemed to stretch for miles. It flew against the morning sun, north of the Capitol. Far away from any of the Districts. From inside, the sounds of birds or the warm sunlight was blocked by the tinted windows and low hum of the engine.

Within the metal craft, thirteen children slept, laid on the floor, bound by straps. That morning, they were woken before sunrise, clothed in thermals and marched from their cells. Prisoners of war, they were assured their journey would take them to a high-security prison until their respective Districts had stepped down. Given their relation to high profile rebels, it was an outcome all of them expected in some form from the war. It was a grim process but in hindsight, it would have been more merciful than reality.

This was something Gladius Anderson knew all too well. He saw the sense within the event; he saw the need. However, as he looked at the sleeping children before him, their blood pumped with anesthetic, he could only feel pity for the children. It was not their war, it was that of their family. Yet, children as young as twelve lay before him. Twelve-year-olds that would be expected to defend themselves against eighteen-year-olds in battle. It made it worse that it was something he would have to break to the children.

He craned his neck to look at the digital clock above the dashboard of the hovercraft. 9:40 am. In twenty minutes, the rebel army would be informed of the event that would see their children pitted against each other. They knew of their capture but children very rarely came back harmed from such things. Gladius couldn't help but think of how they would react. It would be a mixed bag. Some would accept it and know that threats would only place their child in more danger. Some would call it bluff until they saw the footage for themselves. Some would charge forward with anger and exit this world with a bullet between the eyes.

The craft finally started to descend into a clearing, the sea of trees opening into an open meadow. Gladius took one last look at the children with sympathy. He was a middle-aged man who had been given the job no one wanted that year. The last voice thirteen innocent children would hear before being killed. He tried to detach their fresh faces from that of his own children but that wasn't easy.

However, when the door opened and a dozen Peacekeepers rushed in, he cleared his expression and offered them a salute. He stepped out of the craft before the children and abstinently steered at the land that would become a bloodbath. It seemed far too beautiful and peaceful to turn into something so vile. He hoped no blood would be spilled.

From beneath the orange light of the morning sun, thirteen children were carried underground to be prepared in their slumber. The first players of the Game that would plague Panem for decades had arrived at their Arena.

* * *

**I am only looking for Thirteen characters, one from each District (1-13). These Tributes can be any gender you would like and age (as long as it is between the ages of 12 and 18). I also need thirteen rebel leaders but their form will be very simple. **

**Also, remember that they are closely related to a rebel in some way. Get creative with this and remember that these children were away from the front lines when captured so it is unlikely that they are all hardcore rebels themselves. Also, there are no volunteers. This means no one steps in for a sibling. They thought they were prisoners of war, not Tributes.**

**The format will be a bit different, so let me explain that.**

**This story will get straight into the Games. As the characters won't turn on each other straight away, there will still be time to introduce each character.**

**There will be no pre-Games so no stylist, chariot rides and interviews. They will wake up within the tubes, be explained everything then placed in the Arena with boxes of weapons in front of them.**

**The Games end when all District's surrender if they don't, all the children are at risk of dying. This is also streamed to the rebels so everything will be seen by them but not the Capitol.**

**This is two years before the official first Hunger Games. There is a year gap between this event and the first official one. There is also nothing in the pot for the winner of this, they just get to live.**

**I hope you think about submitting it. The form is on my profile and so is the form.**


End file.
